Awaken My Angels
by dranzer-drigger
Summary: The Arch Angels offspring were in danger, when they were young they got sent to earth to be protected as mortals. But know the Demon Lords know and want to reawken them but how will they do it? I am not sure of pairings yet, review and tell me what you w
1. The Dream

Hey guys this is Dranzer here, this is a little something I had stuck on my mind I hope you like it. If you do I promise o continue with it thanks.  
  
Ryou woke up from that same dream that had been plaguing him for years. It has him Yugi, Malik, and Joey has angels running from some force. When ever he has that dream he just can't get back to sleep. Ryou threw the covers from his body and he got dressed and looked at the clock 12:16 a.m. I guess it isn't too late, to go over to his house. Ryou walked down the stairs quietly, not to wake his parents he grabbed his school bag. HE sprinted to Yugi's house. Be fore he could knock Yugi yanked open the door and handed him a mug of cocoa. "I have been wondering when you would come" he said and smiled weakly. "Are Joey and Malik here yet"? "Yeah they are in the back" said Yugi  
They boys walked to the back, of the game shop and settled down in a circle on the floor. When one has the same dream as Ryou everyone has the dream and they always came to Yugi's house. "I hate the dream" said Malik "I have a major test tomorrow" "ME to it ain't right" said Joey "We have not been able to a have good nights sleep in about a month. The dream comes and goes but to have it every night is ridiculas" said Joey "I know I have a feeling that some thing is coming you know what I mean" said Ryou. "Yeah" said everyone.  
The boys talked throughout the night about the dream and such. What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. "I have found the lost princes of the arch angel high court, Yami will be pleased" said Seto Kaiba the Demon was in his natural form. Black as coal wings that spread a good twenty feet. His five foot tale twitching at his side begging to kill some one. "The Arch angel thought by hiding their son's on earth and forcing then in to a mortal body and erasing there memories that they could hid from us big brother" said Mokuba. "They think that old man can keep them safe, from Yami and the three demon lords of hell. They are wrong we just got to reawaken they're memories force them out of the mortal bodies, but we got to doit all at the same times" said Seto. "That should be easy big brother, just hurt the mortals they are attached to" said Mokuba "You are right little brother Wheeler, and Malik both have sisters, Yugi has the old man, hmmmthat Ryou boy will be hard." Said Seto "How about we capture one of the angels on their so called rescue mission and force his angel out that way" said Mokuba "Bro what would I do with out you" said Seto smiling.  
  
Meanwhile there was another meeting going on else where, that only angels can attend.  
  
"Duke I just got new Info from the Arch (A.N. that is what heaven is called in this)" said Tristan "Really what" asked Duke throwing dice in the air. "It says the last of the Arch angels is dead, the demons know where the princes are, DAMN IT" growled Tristan "Holy crap they are going to try to awaken the angel's spirit with in the boys, that could bring damage to all three races. Humans, Demons, and Angels this is not good." Said Duke going in to panic mode Tristan slapped him "Get a hold of yourself man. We are their protectors we do are job great we will not let the demons get them" said Tristan.  
  
Duke rubbed his jaw "You know for an angel you are violent. And I know we do our job good but, I feel that something is gonna happen you know" said Duke. "get some sleep angel we will talk tomorrow" said Tristan. "Yes sir" said Duke.  
  
The Next day at school  
All four boys dragged through out the day, they were so tired. "Man I'm to tired to eat" said Joey pushing his food away. "I will eat man" said Tristan smiling. "You can have mine to" said Yugi he laid his head down on the table. "I didn't even bother with food today" said Ryou yawning. "Don't even mention food to me" grumbled Malik. "Hey Tris I know you wanna share your load today" said Duke. "Umm.lemme think.uh.NO" said Tristan "You are sooo mean" said Duke kicking him. "Oww you a-hole" said Tristan chasing him.  
  
At the other end of the cafeteria "Let them play, soon this afternoon I will have four untrained Arch angels to deliver to Yami" thought Seto between bites of his wiener. 


	2. The Awakening

Thank you for all who reviewed I love hearing from you guys!!! Here I proudly present the second installment of 'Awaken My Angels'  
  
Disclaimer: sadly no *cries*  
  
The guys were walking back to the Game shop after school, they dragged their  
  
feet slowly.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Malik yawning.  
  
"Just a few more steps" said Yugi.  
  
"I can't make it" breathed Joey.  
  
"Shut-up yes you can Joey" said Ryou.  
  
"See we are here" said Yugi.  
  
They trudged in slowly and saw Grandpa, Isis, and Serenity, tied up in the middle  
  
of the room.  
  
"Hey why are you guys tied up" asked Joey yawning  
  
"Because we want to be come on man this is a trap watch out" said Grandpa  
  
"Now old man don't go and blow my cover or I will have to resort and hurt you sooner  
  
than I thought" growled a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Show yourself" said Joey more alert now.  
  
"Puppy wants his master uh" said Seto stepping out in all his demonic glory his black  
  
wings hooked securely around his shoulders and part of his chest. His tail swished at his  
  
side.  
  
"KAIBA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS LET MY SISTER GO" cried Mailk.  
  
"Ummm no" said Kaiba laughing.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba, a card" asked Joey.  
  
"A card.a card you ask. No I want more I want you four" said Kaiba.  
  
"Ewww you perv" said Malik.  
  
"No not like that you shall bow down to all four Demon Lords of Hell, as our slaves" said  
  
Kaiba  
  
"A who.Kaiba Halloween is over" said Yugi looking over his appearance.  
  
"I know damn it, fine if you won't submit then I shall have my way with your love ones."  
  
Said Kaiba. He walked up to Isis and wrapped his tail around her throat and started to  
  
choke here.  
  
"NOOOOO STOP PLEASE" screamed Malik.  
  
"Submit" said Kaiba  
  
"Fine I do just stop" said Malik  
  
"I want your soul" growled Kaiba.  
  
"NO" screamed Malik  
  
"Then she dies" Kaiba squeezed harder her face now blue  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of light and angel wings were on Malik.  
  
"Ha...how did this happen" cried Malik.  
  
"HAHAHA very good my angel you have just submit to me" said Kaiba with a cheer in  
  
his voice "Now you Puppy how would you like your sister cooked" Flamed erupted  
  
around Serenity.  
  
""help Joey" pleaded Serenity.  
  
"What do I gotta do Kaiba" said Joey in a panic  
  
"Submit to me" said Kaiba.  
  
Joey went to his knees there was another flash and Joey had wings.  
  
"Good puppy, Yugi you can go the easy way or the hard way which is it? I can kill the  
  
old man here.." Said Kaiba.  
  
"No I.I.I. Submit Seto" whispered Yugi a light once again came and Yugi had  
  
wings like the others before.  
  
"Good boy, now Ryou how would you like to go I can kill one of these angels here" said  
  
Seto coming up to the three angels. "." "Ryou are you listening to me I can kill your friends here" said Seto waving his hand in  
  
his face.  
  
Pain was forming and clenching in his stomach, he felt sick and dizzy. The world  
  
came in and out of focus. He fell to his knees and sweat was forming fast at his temples.  
  
"Ryou is in pain stop it Kaiba" screamed Joey.  
  
"No this is to fun to watch" said Seto smiling.  
  
"Ahhhh" screamed Ryou. There was a flash of brighter light than anyone else's. Ryou  
  
had formed wings he was passed on the floor.  
  
"Very good you four come with me growled Seto pushing then outside. 


	3. The Questions

Hi this is Drigger to add my own demented twists to this lovely little piece..heehee.. hope you enjoy and thanks to the people who reviewed and please review more! Yea!  
  
Disclaimer: nooo we dont own them! But we will one day.  
  
"Okay let's go my little angels," Seto sneered, roughly shoving the four confused boys down the steps of the game shop.  
  
"Yugi, what's going on?" Joey whispered. "Man I knew Kaiba was evil, but damn!"  
  
"I heard that little man," Seto's voice had a weird seductive hint in it.  
  
"I think he's a demon lord," Yugi whispered. "He said there are three others too.."  
  
"So my little angels how does it feel to be set free?" Seto asked menacingly.  
  
"Not that you'll actually be free by any means."  
  
Malik stopped to tie his shoe. Seto grabbed one of his wings and bent it in a painful awkward position.  
  
"ARGH!" Malik cried, trying to grab it back. "You stupid bastard! That HURTS!"  
  
"You should shut up and keep up, little one." Seto jerked it back into place and shoved Malik roughly.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ryou asked. Seto looked at Ryou from the corner of his eye.  
  
Two figures flew in and knocked Seto off his feet.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Duke landed in between them and the demon.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" Seto screamed, brushing himself off. "Shit, it's the angel trainers Duke and Tristan!"  
  
"That's right buddy you better move it before we make you!" Tristan punched Seto in the face, knocking him back down .  
  
"Stay back, guys," Duke shielded them with his huge glistening wings.  
  
"Wow Duke I thought you were just a freak obsessed with Dice," Joey commented. "Who made me wear a DOG SUIT!"  
  
"Grr..." Seto muttered, rubbing his jaw . 'I don't stand a chance against both of them, and the little ones keeping me distracted. Better go inform the others of our progress.' Seto scowled and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Fine...but I'll be back so you better watch them closely unless you want them to fall into our hands," Seto took off angrily.  
  
"Whew got them before they were dragged to Hell," Duke sighed in relief.  
  
"Okay, I'm confused," Ryou shook his head, rubbing his arms. "Oww, it still hurts a little." He flapped his wimgs a few times but it was still a little painful.  
  
"What did they mean by angel trainers?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh, Duke and I are to train you in the heavenly ways," Tristan answered.  
  
"Official by the order of Mako."  
  
"Mako?"  
  
"Yup Mako is the head of the Arch. The big kahuna." Duke grinned.  
  
"Speaking of that, he is waiting eagerly to meet you, now that you've awakened. Everyone is."  
  
"But we have to warn you...Mako is a little...eccentric..." Tristan blushed.  
  
"He's a nutcase?" Joey asked. Duke hit him.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Don't talk about him like that!" Duke said, looking around nervously.  
  
"Awakened? Please tell me what's going on!" Yugi was playing with his wings, fascinated.  
  
"Well, you are angels. Powerful ones at that." Tristan said.  
  
"And? Why were we locked away?" Joey asked in awe.  
  
"I think Mako wants to be the one to let you in on it," Tristan flew up.  
  
"Come on. You know how to fly."  
  
"No..." Malik frowned.  
  
"Yup. Malik, you especially like the sky. Up at the Arch, you were in the sky more than you were on your feet. Come on, let your wings guide you."  
  
Malik and the others hesitantly folded out their wings. Ryou was the first to go up, guided by the natural light feeling that overcame him, then his wings took over.  
  
"Wow! This is sooo cool! I don't have to think about it!"  
  
"It should be easy for you then Joey," Malik cracked.  
  
"SCREW YOU," Joey snapped as he and the others took to the sky.  
  
"Whheee!" Malik did circles in the sky. Flying did feel natural as they smoothly made their way through the sky.  
  
"Yup they can still fly with the best of us," Tristan shrugged.  
  
"Okay let's go," Duke led them to the Arch.  
  
As they headed through the pearl gold rimed gates they saw a man with longish spiky black hair standing there. He was holding a trident made of silver and a robe of a light sea-blue color and a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Oooh! I'd recognize that superb flying anywhere! Welcome back guys!" He held out his arms waiting for a hug.  
  
The angels stood for a minute, staring at him.  
  
"Come on! Mako wants a hug," the man said.  
  
"Oh so you're Mako?" Malik pointed.  
  
"In the flesh." Mako smiled widely, showing a sea of perfect teeth. "Hug?"  
  
Duke poked Ryou in the back. "Just hug him and get it over with." Ryou and the other angels stiffly hugged Mako, who pulled back with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Aww that's okay your memory just needs to be jogged." Mako flipped his hair back.  
  
"Why the heck.....oh, um I mean..." Ryou blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Ryou." Mako said. "But we do prefer not to use any word associated with...you know, the Underworld. We use the term fudge instead."  
  
"Okay...why the fudge are you holding a trident thingy?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Hah! I guess you don't remember my love of the sea, young one!" Mako laughed. "Yup of all places on earth I find the sea to be the most majestic and beautiful. Well, the pure clean seas. Humans have tainted some of them over the years. I found this on one of my ventures and keep it it reminds me of the beautiful mystical waters."  
  
"Oh okay.." Ryou shook his head, looking at his friends. They all had the same look on their faces. "Nutfarm!"  
  
"Well, this is your home, basically, so lighten up! Fudge, you act like you're in jail or one of those other places humans don't like." Mako kept that huge ass grin on his face.  
  
"School," Malik and Joey said at the same time.  
  
"What?"  
  
"School blows major-ass donkey balls!" Malik said loudly.  
  
Everyone in sight hushed and stared at Malik like he had ten heads.  
  
"What the fuck? Did I do something wrong?" Malik asked, looking at Joey.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Um, guys, here we try not to use fowl language so much. But we slip sometimes." Mako whispered.  
  
"Some more than others," Duke looked at Tristan who shrugged. "Oh, shit that's crazy!" Malik blurted.  
  
"Malik!" Ryou playfully smacked his arm.  
  
"Um, Malik I think you need to take some etiquette classes," Tristan pulled Malik back. "To know proper use of language in public."  
  
"Aw man this is like jail!" Malik whined.  
  
"Malik please think of this as a cleansing," Mako nodded. "Starting tomorrow you will take etiquette classes for about the twentieth time."  
  
"NNOOOO!!" Malik cried.  
  
"Note to self only cuss around friends," Joey giggled. Yugi and Ryou nodded.  
  
Mako waved for the gang to follow and he walked towards a huge white palace.  
  
"Ow fuck!" Mako cried, grabbing his toe he banged on the steps.  
  
"AH HA!" Malik pointed to him accusingly.  
  
"Heh heh we all slip," Mako blushed.  
  
"I don't think I need a mother fuckin class to teach me how to fuckin talk damn it," Malik scrunched his lips realizing what he just said.  
  
"Damn it learn to keep your mouth shut," Ryou blurted. "Oh, umm I mean, gee, Malik you must learn some manners."  
  
"Anyway is there anything you want to know? About the Arch, me, your protectors, relatives?" Mako shrugged.  
  
"Yes!" Ryou piped up. "Why do I still feel a tingling little pain sometimes still?"  
  
"Yea I feel fine," Yugi piped up. Malik nodded, a pissed look on his face.  
  
"Well, ahh.." Mako scratched his head.  
  
"Where's the John I gotta go," Joey asked. 


	4. The Class

Hey its Drigger back with my twisted funny-trying-to-be-serious take. Thanks to the people who reviewed, you rock, and enjoy!  
  
Mako sent the Angels to their chambers without answering any of their questions, saying that they went through a lot in one day and needed their rest. Their rooms were almost empty except for beds and trunks.  
  
The Angels entered their bedchambers, which were very clean and smelled sweet. They all were pretty tired and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Remember, Malik, at 10:00 tomorrow you start class!" Mako had waved after him earlier.  
  
"Well, at least it starts later here," Malik grumbled, dragging his feet alongside Ryou "Instead of getting up at God-awful hours like seven o clock in the morning."  
  
"We need some answers," Ryou said as the Angels parted ways and went to sleep.  
  
THE DEMON LORDS LAIR  
  
Seto looked cautiously around the corner of Yami's place.  
  
"Yami? Bakura? Marik? Where are you?" Seto asked loudly.  
  
"Oooh, did you get them?" Bakura asked, speeding out of nowhere and almost running into him.  
  
"No Bakura," Seto sighed.  
  
"Fuck." Bakura sneered.  
  
Yami and Marik walked in view, chatting about the best way to torture traitors.  
  
"No Yami you have to fry them and then cut them up, it's the best way to maximize pain!"  
  
"Well, then you don't want to kill them until after the fry."  
  
"Duh that's the point."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Seto waved.  
  
"Oh hey did you get them?" Yami asked eagerly.  
  
"No dammit I didn't get them!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But they have awakened," Seto nodded happily.  
  
"Good job, Seto. The first step of our plan is complete." Yami said while Bakura and Marik did a high five. "Now on to phase two..."  
  
Rex and Weevil, two underclass demons, were walking by chatting about nerd stuff.  
  
"Hey, you," Yami pointed.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes, sir," Rex and Weevil stopped nervously and bowed. "Can-can-can we help you?"  
  
"Yes," Yami boomed. "We need.... Rex. Weevil you are dismissed."  
  
"Huh?" Weevil asked.  
  
"We need someone to pass as an angel," Marik snapped. "Weevil, there is no fuckin way you could pass. I mean, look at you. The glasses, the hair, the goofy ass sneakers, geez, you're the stuff of nighmares. You could never pass as a normal human much less an angel. Freak!"  
  
"Hey!" Weevil cried. "I am not a freak!"  
  
"Weevil, face it you're an ugly goofy fag. But that's okay because this is Hell," Bakura smacked him on the back then wiped his hand on the wall that had "Weevil" on them.  
  
"Waah!!" Weevil cried running off.  
  
"It's okay Weevil I still think you're sexy," Rex yelled after him.  
  
"Rex, we need you to go to the Arch and gather information for us." Yami commanded.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Yami nodded. "Let's get you prepped, Raptor."  
  
BACK AT THE ARCH  
  
Malik trudged toward the huge white building that had "School of the Arch." written on it, grumbling to himself.  
  
He walked into the hallways, and gaped. "Wow no dirt, dust, cockroaches, no funny smell! Whoaaa." The halls were spotless.  
  
Malik entered class 207 Etiquette and sat in one of the clean marble chairs, ignoring the chattering of about twelve other students in the room.  
  
"Okay time for the ultimate test," Malik reached under the desk, expecting to feel the rough sticky terrain of gum and other foreign objects stuck under it, but felt the smooth marble instead.  
  
"Wow this is insane!" Malik felt around more, fascinated.  
  
"Hello, class," An guy who looked about ten years older than Malik, with long straight silver hair and a red and silver clean suit, entered the room.  
  
"Hello boys and girls," he said. "We have a new student today! Malik?"  
  
Malik stared at him a moment. Then man looked back at him expectantly.  
  
"What?" Malik asked.  
  
"Okay. My name is Maxamillion Pegasus, but everyone just calls me Pegasus," the man said. "Now stand up and introduce yourself."  
  
"Dammit," Malik stood up rolling his eyes. "I'm Malik, hi, have a good day." He sat back down.  
  
"No no no!" Pegasus cried. "Tell us your story! Stand back up!"  
  
"Geez!" Malik stood up roughly. "I am new to the Arch. I just became an angel." He sat back down.  
  
"NO!" Pegasus cried. "Tell us more!"  
  
"GR!" Malik stood up, slamming his fists on the table. "FINE MY NAME IS MALIK I AM ANGEL LOCKED AWAY I DON'T KNOW WHY SO DON'T ANNOY ME ABOUT IT I WAS UNLOCKED YESTERDAY EVEN THOUGH I DON'T REALLY FEEL ALL THAT DIFFERENT EXCEPT FOR THESE NEAT WINGS. I LIKE CHOCLATE ICE CREAM WITH WHIPPED CREAM AND MY BEST FRIEND IS RYOU ANOTHER ANGEL WHO WAS UNLOCKED LIKE ME WITH OUR OTHER TWO FRIENDS BUT WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON SO DON'T FUCKIN ASK ME." Malik took a deep breath.  
  
"Well...yes.. that was great besides the fact you said the f word twice," Pegasus replied sternly.  
  
"Hey, Malik," someone whispered loudly it was Tristan.  
  
"Hey Tristan." Malik sat down staring at Pegasus.  
  
"What are you doing? You have a potty mouth too?"  
  
"This is boring," Tristan whispered, nodding. "I've been here eighteen times. I almost have your record broken, but not quite. You are the ultimate potty mouth."  
  
"Thank you thank you I do have a reputation to uphold."  
  
"Get ready for the longest five hours of your life." Tristan said.  
  
He was right. Pegasus droned on for three hours about proper posture and crossing your legs.  
  
"Boys cross over the knee...girls cross at the heel..or is it the other way around?" Pegasus thought. "No, I'm right.."  
  
Mako walked through the door. "Hey guys party at my place tonight to celebrate the Awakening!" He shouted, pointing his trident at Malik who scratched his head. "I'm grillin. I'm quite the cook if I do say so myself."  
  
"Hello Master Mako," Pegasus smiled.  
  
"Hey, Peg!" Mako waved. Which made Pegasus roll his eyes.  
  
Malik sat there for about two more hours enduring Pegasus long speeches, playing tic tac toe with Tristan.  
  
Then the bell rang, with Pegasus saying they will go over proper way to drink tomorrow.  
  
"Yea!" Malik ran out and met his friends.  
  
"How was class, Malik," Ryou nudged him.  
  
"Same as on earth, but much cleaner."  
  
"Hey guys," Mako greeted.  
  
"The nutcase has arrived," Joey muttered.  
  
"What, Joey?" Mako raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well, since you're gonna be moving back in, you will go back down to earth and collect your stuff with Duke and Tristan."  
  
"I was missing my video games," Joey announced. "Aww, yes my fingers are shaking." He held them out and showed everyone.  
  
"The thing is, any of you must be accompanied by Duke or Tristan at all times. You can split up in groups of two or whatever, but you new angels cannot go all alone with out Duke or Tristan, do you understand?"  
  
Yup but what's the big deal?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well you might be targets of an attack from a demon or greedy human, since you technically are untrained." Mako said seriously.  
  
"Geez calm down," Joey yawned.  
  
"I'm serious you will be in trouble if you go by yourself."  
  
"Aww you're gonna spank us?" Malik grinned giggling.  
  
"Not exactly but someone else could do worse."  
  
Duke and Tristan flew in. "Ready," they said.  
  
"Good have fun but not too much and remember my party. Be back before nightfall." Mako waved them off, dancing to some beat he made up himself. 


	5. The Diary

Hey guys its Drigger back with the story. Thanks to the people who reviewed, and enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope don't own them..unfortunately.  
  
The Angels made their way down to earth. Duke and Tristan hurried them in their houses, one by one, so they could hurry back to the Arch.  
  
They made it to Ryou's house last in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Hurry Ryou," Duke commanded breathlessly.  
  
"Okay geez keep your undies on," Ryou mumbled, throwing some clothes in a bag. He cleared out his now former room. Duke and Tristan helped them carry their stuff back to the Arch.  
  
"Wow that was extremely quick," Mako greeted them.  
  
"We know how important it is to minimize their time on earth, sir," Tristan replied.  
  
"Good job." Mako turned to the four young ones. "Okay don't just stand there, go put your stuff up."  
  
"Aye Aye captain," Joey replied with a hint of sarcasm and turned. "See ya guys later." He flew off.  
  
Ryou and the others parted as they went to their chambers. Ryou threw his stuff on his bed and looked around at the bare room.  
  
"Let's put these clothes into the trunk." He opened the trunk at the foot of his bed, and saw a shoebox inside.  
  
"Hm?" Ryou reached in. His hand knocked a piece of loose wood over, revealing a red hardbound book.  
  
"Huh?" Ryou set the shoebox down and grabbed the book. It was leather, Ryou couldn't tell if it was real or not, and said "diary" in fancy gold writing.  
  
"Oooh is this my diary?" Ryou carefully opened it. The inner cover had a message written on it.  
  
"To our beloved son Ryou. May this book hold many happy and sacred memories. Happy 13th birthday. Love, Mom and Dad."  
  
"Mom? Dad?' Ryou asked. He squinted his eyes shut, trying to remember. "I didn't know I actually have parents up here! Well, duh I guess I did. But I thought Mako..." Ryou shook his head. "I don't remember...them. I have to ask Mako about my parents!"  
  
Ryou flipped to the first page.  
  
"Maybe this diary and shoebox will help me figure this whole situation out."  
  
He read the first entry.  
  
Sept 25  
  
Well, mom and dad have been nagging me to write in this stupid diary. So I decided to do it just to get them off my back, and because I love them. They sit there and blabber about how I will cherish this in a few years or some crap like that. But I know that this retarded thing will probably end up in the bottom of my closet or trunk or something."  
  
Ryou smiled at that statement.  
  
"Anyway, today was just about like any other day. Mako, the new leader of the Arch, is acting like a two-year old like always. But he is cool though. Malik had to take etiquette classes again, which he is so pissed about. When we were taking our advanced flying lessons, he got his wings caught on the edge of a roof of a building, ripping at the feathers on his wings. He punched the wall of the building in and cussed out the teacher. Joey pointed and laughed at him, and Malik tripped him as he was landing, pointing and laughing at Joey. Joey jumped back up telling Malik to stop acting like a stupid baby. Malik then told him to shut the fuck up before he smashes his face in. Yugi is quiet as always, sitting there giggling at their antics, like I am. I have to admit Malik and Joey are pretty funny. I love them! And Yugi is just the sweetest guy I have ever met! Well.. that's the only interesting thing that happened today. I'll write tomorrow. Do I have to like, sign this or something? Ryou"  
  
Ryou scanned through the page, taking it all in. "Wow that sounds just like them!" He could imagine Malik and Joey and Yugi.  
  
"Wow that is so cool! We were all friends when I wrote this, and we are friends now!" Ryou put the book down. "I don't want to over do it..I'll read one entry a day to slowly put my life together and figure out the puzzle."  
  
Ryou quickly put his other stuff away, eager to tell his friends of the diary he found. He ran out of his room and bumped into Mako.  
  
"Hey Ryou what's up?" Mako asked cheerily.  
  
"Where are my friends at?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Um well I think Yugi is asleep, and Joey went with Duke back down to earth because he forgot a video game, and Malik is probably out causing trouble again."  
  
"..I'll just go to bed. I'm tired anyway." Ryou yawned, not wanting to tell Mako more than he had to.  
  
"Okay." Mako left. Ryou went to bed.  
  
SOMEWHERE ON EARTH IN A HIDDEN PLACE  
  
"Hold still, Raptor!" Yami commanded as the other three demon lords put dye in his hair.  
  
"Hurry up!" Raptor whined.  
  
"Don't you dare order around the most powerful demons of the underworld, Raptor," Bakura warned.  
  
The Demon lords were dying his hair a light brown, because his hair was pretty noticeable with the dark brown back and a little purple patch in the front.  
  
"Remember, Rex. Whatever you do, DO NOT EXTEND YOUR DEMON WINGS OR TAIL!" Marik said.  
  
"Duh I'm not stupid."  
  
"Rex don't push us. It won't be our fault if you accidentally let out that you're a demon in the Arch. Of course, they would probably kill you on sight." Seto frowned.  
  
"Yeah that's why you four are too chicken."  
  
Bakura growled and smacked Rex, snapping his dye filled head to the side. "Look asshole, the only reason why I don't go myself and strangle everyone of those bastards at the Arch is because the faces of the four demon lords are the most recognized by demons and angels...well, trained angels that is."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Of course, if you keep your lip up, I can prove to you why we have such a reputation. Got it, Raptor?" Bakura sneered.  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."  
  
"Damn straight." Bakura relaxed.  
  
"Good now that its settled, Raptor.. tonight we will ascend you to the gates of the Arch at night time, At about 2:00 when no one is watching. But we only have a few moments."  
  
"Fine," Raptor mumbled. Marik, the expert, finished dying his hair and combed it so it looked presentable. Then the Demons went to a clothing store and picked out a nice looking light green button down shirt and khakis for Rex.  
  
"Wow Raptor you actaully don't look too bad," Yami grinned.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Oh and Raptor try not to make your voice...so annoying." Bakura suggested.  
  
"Okay," Raptor said making his voice a little higher but still scratchy.  
  
"Whatever." Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Okay it's 1:45. Let's go." Yami waved for them to follow and flew up to the Arch.  
  
Review? 


	6. The Party

Hey it's Drigger! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, and we hope you enjoy the next installment of Awaken my Angels!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Nope. *sniff sniff* we don't own the sexiness that is Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
The next day, there was a half-day of school because Mako was really excited about his party, which made Malik really happy.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" He yelled in victory as he left the school at 12:30. "Freedom!"  
  
"I see you still have the same attitude about school no matter where we are," Yugi observed.  
  
"Damn straight. School sucks ass."  
  
"Language.." Pegasus glared at Malik as he walked by. "Malik, what do we have to do around here to keep you from potty mouthing?"  
  
"Well you might as well accept the fact there's nothing you can do about it and let me cuss in all my glory," Malik shrugged.  
  
"Or we can give you detention. For a month."  
  
"Aww man detention in Heaven? That's messed up," Malik whined.  
  
"What's messed up is a holy being throwing around curse words like a low class form," Pegasus sneered.  
  
"Whatever," Malik shrugged.  
  
"See you guys later," Pegasus headed off.  
  
"Hey, guys, guess what?" Ryou asked excitedly.  
  
"What Ry?" Joey asked.  
  
"I found something that could help us figure out what's going on!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found my diary from when we were angels...before we turned human. I also found a shoebox."  
  
"Really?" Yugi asked excitedly. "So what did you find out?"  
  
"Well, so far the thing I figured out is that we were best friends like now."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah that makes sense."  
  
"I'm gonna read more after this party thing," Ryou said.  
  
"You better keep us updated!" Malik replied sternly.  
  
"I will."  
  
Later that day, the "Grand Party" started.  
  
The gang made their way to Mako's Palace, to find him around the side of the house grilling.  
  
"What the?" Joey asked.  
  
Mako was wearing a huge chef's hat and an apron that said, "kiss the chef." He was whistling and flipping some fish with a spatula.  
  
"Weirdest sight I've ever seen," everyone agreed.  
  
Mako saw them and waved.  
  
"Hey guys," he said, grinnign from ear to ear, "You're the first ones here."  
  
"Oh goody," Joey clapped his hands. Mako glared at him.  
  
"Would you like to taste my first batch of grilled salmon?" Mako asked.  
  
Yugi looked like he was about to puke. "No....that's okay. Do you have hamburgers?"  
  
Joey eagerly accepted the salmon. "Mmm! This is goooooddd!" He wolfed one down.  
  
"Thank you thank you I am a fabulous cook if I do say so myself."  
  
"Hey, Mako!" A woman with blonde hair and a superstar smile appeared. "Ohh here are the four little darlings!" She squealed.  
  
"That's Mai," Mako nodded at her. "She's excitalbe but really nice."  
  
"Don't worry no one can top you," Malik murmured.  
  
"Wait for me, darling!" A somewhat frail youngish angel flew in. He had on a pink shirt and blue-green chin length hair.  
  
"Ooh I'm sorry sweetie," Mai kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Aw, man, now there's a nerd who scored," Malik whispered so only the group could hear.  
  
"I know," Joey whispered back. "Why can't we all be that lucky?"  
  
"Hey, guys!" He waved. "Remember me? I'm Esper!"  
  
"Esper.." Yugi repeated.  
  
"Yeah, remember we were in class together?" Esper asked.  
  
"Sure." Ryou answered.  
  
"Hey, honey, this salmon is fabulous," Mai held some out for Esper to try.  
  
"Here have some." Esper accepted it.  
  
"Mmm Mako this is your best yet," Esper agreed.  
  
"Mako could you pleasssee make some hamburgers?" Yugi begged.  
  
Pegasus and a bunch of other angels arrived.  
  
"Oooh now that everyone's here time to hand out the party favors!" Mako announced giddily.  
  
Malik and Joey rolled their eyes as Mako pulled out pointy paper hats that said "Happy Rebirth" on them.  
  
"Here, guys!" Mako excitedly shoved four of them at the gang.  
  
"OOOHH!" Yugi squealed, wildly grabbing one and shoving it on his head, snapping the rubber band against his chin. "YEA! I love party hats! Happy rebirthday to me, happy rebirthday to me....!"  
  
"Aww, what a doll!" Mai squealed.  
  
"Yugi, shut up!" Joey fiercely whispered. "Don't egg him on!"  
  
"Come on Joey," Mako grinned. "Put the hat on!"  
  
"No way these things are gay," Joey replied.  
  
Mako raised an eyebrow. "We don't use the g-word around here, Joseph."  
  
"Come on Joey," Yugi urged. "Party hats rule!"  
  
"Fine," Joey roughly shoved the hat on his head. "Happy?"  
  
"Yes Joey that hat brings out the fullness of your eyes," Mako answered.  
  
Joey ignored him. Malik sighed and put the hat on painfully followed by Ryou.  
  
"Good!" Mako handed the hats out to everyone then snapped one on his own head.  
  
"Next!" Mako yelled pulling out a bag.  
  
"Aww man there's more?"  
  
Mako pulled out spinners.  
  
"Alright!" Yugi screeched happily.  
  
Mako handed out the spinners to everyone. Ryou was curiously trying to figure it out, Malik and Joey were rolling their eyes and listlessly spun the spinners, and Yugi...  
  
"WHHOOO HOO!" Yugi screamed, jumping up and down, furiously spinning his spinner. "Mako you know how to party!"  
  
"YUGI STOP IT!" Malik whined.  
  
"I'm thirsty," Ryou announced. "What's to drink?"  
  
"O.J., Kool-aid, soda-"  
  
"What kind of kool-aid?"  
  
"Mm...grape, orange, fruit punch, ice blue, and cherry."  
  
Ryou went to the drink stand to get a cherry when he noticed someone standing off by themself.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" Ryou asked cautiously.  
  
The figure turned so Ryou could see him. He had light brown hair and was dressed in khakis. "Um, yeah," he replied in a scratchy voice.  
  
"Um...I'm Ryou."  
  
"I'm Rex...um I mean Reginald."  
  
"Oh, um okay. Can I call you Reg?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I don't care," "Reginald" answered.  
  
"Why don't you come join the exciting fun?"  
  
"...okay." Ryou and "Reg" walked back in the midst of the fun.  
  
"Okay it's time to limbooo!" Mako sang shaking his hips to the beat of the sound. He started playing some jungle music.  
  
Hehe review? 


End file.
